


Friday One Word Fic Challenge: "Bag", "Folder" and "Books"

by koalathebear



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again I cheated, I used three prompt words :P  Also, you don't have to have read it, but this fic picks after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/320831">Book End to the episode "Instinct" a.k.a. The Pterosaur Blues</a> ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday One Word Fic Challenge: "Bag", "Folder" and "Books"

Mark paused as he glanced across the square and saw the familiar figure of Maddy Shannon on her hands and knees, her school bag next to her, pulling things out of the bag and placing them on the ground in an ever increasing pile. One book, a second book, a third book, a folder, her plex. He wondered how she managed to walk around with so much in her bag.

He hadn't seen her since the embarrassing travesty of the evening before and in the wake of the extremely damaging attack by the Pterosauri the night before, Washington and Taylor had kept him busy on repair work around the compound all day. 

"Need a hand?" Mark asked, approaching her.

Maddy glanced up. "Hi - I was wondering if you were ok," she told him. "You ran off so quickly today this morning ..." Her eyes went to the scratch and bruise on his face. "How's your head?"

"I have a lump the size of an egg on the back of my head and my dignity is crushed beyond belief," he confessed.

"Don't feel like that - it wasn't your fault. We appreciate you being there last night," she told him earnestly, her dark eyes very serious and her mouth curved in a tentative smile of reassurance.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her curiously.

"Key - dropped them at the bottom of my bag," she told him. He dropped to the ground beside her and helped her to gather up her things as she finally found the key and held it up triumphantly. "Where were you headed?" she asked him.

"Tower duty," he told her, indicating the towers flanking the main gate.

"What do you do up there?" she asked. 

"We man the sonic cannons in case of a dinosaur attack - keep an eye out generally."

She nodded and then fell silent again. "It's ok, I can take that," she told him with a smile as he hoisted her bag onto his shoulder. 

"I'm early for my shift - where are you going? I can carry it ... it'll be a good workout," he joked, pretending to grimace as he hoisted the bag which was actually extremely heavy with the load of all the books she carted around.

"I'm heading to the infirmary to see my mom before picking up Zoe."

"OK, the infirmary it is," he said falling into step beside her as she glanced back at the bag.

"Seriously - I carry that bag everywhere. I can carry it," she assured him.

"I know," he said simply but showed no signs of relinquishing it.

They walked to the infirmary with a slightly awkward silence, casting sidelong glances at one another which were made even more awkward because it was difficult to sneak surreptitious looks when the subject of your glances was also looking right back at you. Dark eyes met deep blue eyes and then skittered away again self-consciously but then inevitably returned again for another glance. She liked looking at him - and from the way he was looking at her, the feeling was mutual.

Maddy had never had never experienced this very flattering, disarming feeling of being liked by a boy before. Even though Mark hadn't really _said_ anything yet and she didn't want to be so conceited as to assume that that he liked her in _that_ way ... it did seem more likely than not that her attraction were reciprocated in full. Showing up to guard their house last night, staying with them the night Josh and her parents her been OTG, finding every opportunity to speak with her, to look at her - to smile at her. As inexperienced as she was in such matters, she didn't think that it was possible that she could be mistaken about this feeling.

When they finally arrived at the infirmary, Mark handed her the heavy school bag and she smiled her thanks at him.

"I'll see you in Wash's survival class tomorrow?" he reminded her.

"Yes," she nodded. He walked away from her but paused for a moment to glance back, conscious that she was watching him leave. He found himself smiling as he saw her flush slightly, saw her dark eyes glance down beneath long, thick lashes before moving back up again to meet his steadily.

Maddy hoisted her bag into her shoulder with a wry smile. She had read every single book of relevance she could find before coming to Terra Nova and while she was prepared for the bizare landscape, the fantastical dinosaurs that dominated the skyline - not all the study and reading in the world could have possibly prepared her for the uncertainty and excitement of falling in love with a boy who appeared to like her right back.

**end**


End file.
